Kagami
by arget delois
Summary: EDITED "Sakura itu dalam cengkraman setan, dia gadis yang dikutuk" katanya lagi.. gomen klo masih da yang salah


**KAGAMI**

**holla respanyola...**

**i'm back with new story, spesial kali ini langsung 2 cerita (penebusan)...**

**(sekalian promo hehehhehe) *digampar reader***

**o ya yang udah baca sama review **** makasih ya, yang review gomen ga sempet dibales**

**Disclaimer : Naruto mas Kishimoto  
**

**pairing : Gaara Sakura**

ni rikuesannya reinasakura, selamat membaca...

**Warning : OOC**

Gedung belakang sekolah

Sakura POV

Aku mengitari gedung belakang sekolah. Lalu tidak sengaja aku mendengar percakapan orang lain

"Kenapa? Aku kan datang sendirian?"

"Aku kan bilang, bawa yang lebih banyak"

"Ta.. tapi ..."

"Apa! Kamu mau melawan!"

Ternyata yang kudengar suaranya itu adalah segerombolan orang yang sedang menindas seseorang, aku yang tadinya bersembunyi di balik pohon pun keluar untuk melihat keadaan. Tapi mereka kaget setelah melihatku, padahal aku tak berbicara apapun. Aku hanya diam melihat apa yang mereka lakukan. Tapi mereka langsung pergi dengan ekspresi ketakutan di wajah mereka, yang mereka tindas pun melarikan diri saat melihatku. Aku benci keadaan seperti ini.

'PLOK...PLOK..' suara itu mengagetkanku, aku berbalik untuk melihat siapa orang yang ada di belakangku.

"Hebat padahal kamu hanya memandang mereka dengan tenang, kamu makhluk apa sih?" tanyanya.

"... kamu.. tak kenal aku?" tanyaku balik

"Aku murid baru" jawabnya sambil tersenyum

"Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, hajimemashite" lanjutnya lagi

Aku yang tak peduli langsung meninggalkannya

"Menarik.. siapa dia?" lanjutnya ditujukan pada dirinya sendiri

Di ruang kelas 2-C

"Perkenalan murid baru, Namaku Sabaku no Gaara, hajimemashite" Katanya tersenyum

'orang itu ternyata satu kelas'

"Bangkunya..." Sensei terlihat berpikir untuk menempatkan anak baru itu dimana

"Sensei, di sana saja. Di sebelah bangku anak itu" sela murid lain kepada sensei

"Diantara Naruto dan Sakura?" tanya Sensei

"benar" jawab mereka serempak

"Hmmm... mungkin tak apa ya" lanjut Sensei sambil tersenyum

Anak baru itu pun tanpa ragu berjalan ke arah bangku di sebelah ku.

"Hei... namaku Gaara, kau boleh memanggilku begitu. Boleh aku memanggilmu Sakura ?" tanyanya langsung tanpa basa-basi.

'TING...TONG...TING..TONG' bel pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi panjang.

Aku bangkit dari tempat dudukku "a... Sakura maukah kamu mengantar anak baru itu berkeliling sekolah?" Sensei memintaku sambil tersenyum, namun aku tak peduli. Aku melenggang santai keluar kelas.

Begitu aku keluar kelas, mereka langsung membicarakan aku. Dan aku pun tak peduli pada mereka.

Di kelas

GAARA POV

Ada beberapa murid mengelilingi bangkuku.

"Sabaku.. ku peringatkan jangan berhubungan dengan Sakura" kata seorang murid dengan rok sangat pendek yang mendekatiku.

"Kenapa?" tanyaku heran

"Kenapa?" tanyanya balik. Semua melirikku dengan tatapan aneh.

"Sakura itu dalam cengkraman setan, dia gadis yang dikutuk" katanya lagi

"Benar! Sudah banyak korban yang terluka karena gadis itu" lanjut seorang gadis lagi yang kali ini dandanannya norak mirip badut setengah berteriak padaku.

"Terluka?" aku mulai tertarik mendengarkan cerita yang menyelimuti gadis itu.

"Karena perbuatan Sakura?"

"Ngeri kan?" gadis itu berteriak lagi

"Aku dulu satu SD dengan Sakura, dia berbadan lemah dan pemalu. Dan cukup sering diganggu. Walau begitu entah kenapa saat ada anak yang menggoda Sakura dengan mengambil buku Naruto tiba-tiba terjatuh di tangga sampai kakinya patah." ceritanya.

"Lalu ada lagi, ada yang tersiram air entah dari mana, terkena pecahan kaca dari jendela yang tiba-tiba pecah, pernah ada lagi temanku menggundang Sakura ke pesta ulang tahunnya dan gaun temanku terbakar api dari lilin yang menyala." imbuhnya lagi

"tapi menurutku itu hanya kebetulan saja. Aku yakin dia hanya gadis biasa" tambahku tak percaya

"Tahun lalu juga ada kan?" lanjut seorang cowok yang berbadan kekar

"Aaa... kalau tidak salah waktu kelas satu. Saat itu ada seorang sensei yang marah pada Sakura, lalu saat perjalanan pulang sensei itu mengalami kecelakaan dan tewas seketika. Bagaimana pun juga orang yang membuat Sakura marah atau yang mendekatinya pasti akan mengalami bencana. Orang seperti itu harus di perlakukan secara merupakan tabu bagi sekolah kita." jelasnya panjang lebar.

Aku jadi teringat kejadian pagi tadi.

"Sakura itu muram, kita pun tak tahu apa yang sedang dipikirkannya." tambah cewek berbadan gemuk

"sssst..." seseorang berbisik

"Bodoh, kita takkan tahu apa yang akan terjadi hanya dengan membicarakan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Sakura" lanjutnya manja

"Sabaku, jangan dekat-dekat ya?" lanjut cewek berambut panjang

"Maaf aku tak percaya hal-hal aneh seperti itu, sepertinya gosip itu juga terlalu dibesar-besarkan." tandasku

"Selain itu aku tertarik pada Sakura"

Semua terkejut setelah mendengar pernyataanku, tak lama Sakura datang. Orang-orang yang bergerumun pun pergi menjauh saat melihat dia datang. Dia berjalan mendekati bangkunya yang berada di sebelahku.

"Sakura, buku pelajaranku belum lengkap. Boleh aku melihat punyamu?" kataku sambil mengerak-gerakan mejaku.

"Nah sekarang siswa yang ku panggil kedepan harus mengerjakan soal di papan tulis itu, mulai Hinata, Ino, Naruto, Sasuke. Ok kalian ayo kerjakan." seru Sensei dari mejanya.

Aku kaget melihat orang yang di panggil sensei dan sepertinya sensei pun tak peduli. Apakah itu kutukan? Setelah membicarakan Sakura tadi? Apa ini kebetulan belaka?

TING...TONG...TING...TONG... bel istirahat berbunyi panjang

"Yes, makan Siang"

"Lapar..."

Aku melihat Sakura langsung keluar kelas saat bel berbunyi. Dia membawa bungkusan yang sepertinya bekal makan siangnya. Mau makan dimana dia pikirku lagi.

TAMAN..

SAKURA POV

"Wa.. hari ini kamu bawa teman aya? Atau itu saudaramu?" kataku pada kucing-kucing yang datang untuk menemaniku makan siang.

"Aku juga minta telur dadar" kata seseorang.

"Kyaaaaaa..." teriakku kaget mengetahui ada makhluk lain disitu. Bekalku pun berjatuhan

"Maaf aku tak bermaksud mengagetkanmu" kata suara itu lagi yang ternyata Gaara si murid baru.

"Aaaa... bekalmu... aku benar-benar minta maaf. Makan lah rotiku sebagai ganti bekalmu" Gaara memberikan roti itu padaku

"Disini enak ya? Tenang sekali. Dan kucing-kucing norak itu peliharaanmu ya?" tanyanya

"Lalu?" tanyaku balik

"Apa?"

"Kenapa kamu memperhatikan aku? Kamu pasti sudah dengarkan dari yang lain?" serangku

"Aaa... macam-macam omongan.."jawabnya acuh

"Aku yakin itu hanya kebetulan, bahkan kau pun tak menyentuh mereka. Aku juga tak peduli hal itu!" lanjutnya santai

"Itu bukan kebetulan, mereka benar. Kamu akan celaka kalau mendekatiku." kataku setengah berteriak.

"Tidak" jawabnya "Karena aku suka Sakura" katanya polos

Aku langsung menepis kedua tangannya dan berlari meninggalkannya

Aku malu, kata-katanya membuatku tidak tahu apa yang harus aku lakuakan, siapa dia? Padahal baru bertemu hari ini, tapi kenapa sudah membuatku resah?

~**Hu hu hu... muncul lagi orang yang membuatmu terganggu**~

Suara itu muncul lagi.

**~Tapi jangan khawatir Sakura. Aku akan menjagamu**~

"Hentikan! Kamu salah! Orang itu lain. Jangan ikut campur!" batinku meradang

~ **Jangan khawatir Sakura, aku sudah berjanji. Sakura adalah orang yang berharga untukku, aku akan selalu menjagamu. Takkan kubiarkan ada orang yang menyentuh Sakuraku, tak seorang pun**~

"Hentikan! Siapa kamu! Mengapa kau membuntutiku terus?" teriakku

~**hu...hu...hu.. sebaiknya di beri pelajaran apa dia?**~ suara itu terdengar sangat mengerikan.

Aku tak akan membiarkan Gaara berada dekat denganku. Besok aku takkan masuk sekolah.

SEKOLAH

NORMAL POV

"Hari ini yang absen hanya satu orang" Sensei mengabsen di depan kelas

Di tengah pelajaran Gaara selalu memperhatikan meja Sakura yang kosong tanpa penghuni

SAKURA POV

TING...TONG...

"Sakura ada teman yang datang menjengukmu" Kata Kaasan dari pintu

'teman' kataku sambil berpikir

Siapa pula yang mau menjengukku pikirku lagi

"Anak laki-laki namanya Gaara-san"

"Katakan aku tidur" teriakku dari kamar

"Tapi.."

"Aku tak mau ketemu..."tolakku ketus 'gaara kenapa lagi dia' pikirku sebal

"Dia membawakan catatan pelajaran, kaasan letakan di atas meja ya. Anak baik" jelasnya sambil menaruh buku. Lalu pergi sambil menutup pintu.

Aku menatap buku di atas meja, ada sebuah catatan lain yang di tempel diatas buku itu. Segera kuambil dan kubaca.

" Bagaimana keadaanmu? Berusahalah, aku akan menjengukmu setiap hari sampai kau masuk sekolah lagi ~SG~"

Ku peluk buku itu setelah ku baca pesan yang ditinggalkan Gaara untukku

~**hu..hu..hu.. sakura yang manis.. sakura yang malang. Jangan khawatir selama ada aku**~ suara itu datang lagi

"Hentikan! Mulai sekarang, hentikan menyakiti orang! Aku tidak mengharapkan itu terjadi!" teriakku padanya

~**Jangan khawatir. Aku akan menjagamu.. hu..hu..hu..**~ aku tidak menghiraukan suara itu lagi

'mengapa? Mengapa?' pikirku lagi

DI SEKOLAH

Tak boleh memikirkan apapun, tak boleh merasakan apapun pikirku sambil terus berjalan menuju loker sepatu. Aku tidak ingin perasaanku digerakan oleh anak itu.

"Hei... pagi.. terlambat ya" seseorang menyapaku dan dia adalah Gaara.

"Jam pertama kosong, kebetulan" katanya lagi, tapi aku tidak memperdulikannya aku terus berjalan. Tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku.

"Tung... tunggu apa yang kau lakuakan?" aku setengah teriak

"Ya ampun.. kamu gak berniat serius belajar sendirian kan? Padahal cuaca begini cerah. Ayo kita ke tempat yang waktu itu" ajaknya sambil mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menggandengku pergi. Aku hanya bisa pasrah saat dia menarik tanganku karena tidak tahu apa yang harus kulakukan.

TAMAN

"Tempat waktu itu.." katanya sambil mencari sesuatu

"Ada.. ada.." setelah menemukan apa yang dicarinya tadi yang tak lain adalah kucing.

"kalau saja aku tidak tinggal di apartemen mungkin aku sudah membeli kucing" lanjutnya cuek, sedangkan aku hanya terdiam

"Ehmm… sakura kamu terganggu ya dengan kehadiranku. Kalau kau tak suka aku akan pergi" katanya langsung menatap mataku

Angin pun ikut bersuara memecah keheningan antara aku dan dia.

"..."

"Bukan benci... tapi tak bisa..." jawabku ragu

"Kenapa? Karena gosip itu?"

"Itu bukan hanya gosip, itu benar" selaku "kalau ku katakan yang sesungguhnya apa kamu mau menjauhiku?" tanyaku putus asa.

"Hm... tergantung"

Kalau ku ceritakan pasti Gaara pun tak mau bicara lagi padaku. Tapi itu lebih baik.. aku tak mau menyakiti Gaara.

"Entah sejak kapan aku tak ingat, tapi samar-samar aku ingat ternyata anak itu sudah ada"

"anak itu?"

"tubuhnya tak kelihatan, hanya suaranya saja yang terdengar. Suara itu pun tumbuh seiring dengan pertumbuhanku. Anak itu hadir dan memutuskan untuk menjagaku, seperti yang dikatakannya, anak itu melindungiku."

"Seperti saat aku berumur 7 tahun, aku terjatuh dari beranda lantai 7 tiba-tiba ada tangan yang tak terlihat menangkapku. Aku pun tak terluka sama sekali"

"Mula-mula aku senang, sekali pun tak ada wujudnya. tapi aku merasa ada teman yang menjagaku... tapi sedikit demi sedikit dia mulai posesif dan melukai orang"

"Seperti pada anak yang mengganggumu dan pada peristiwa sensei?" tanya Gaara tenang

"Benar.. seperti yang di katakan semua orang. Aku dicengkram kekuatan setan"

"Hem.. itu sesuatu yang tak terjangkau. Tapi aku tak suka jika di ganggu oleh sesuatu yang tidak masuk akal tersebut. Kalau anak itu muncul biar aku sepak kuda dia" katanya menantang

"Gaara?"

"tak apa kan? Aku hanya percaya pada nasib malang" Jawabnya enteng yang membuatku sebal.

"Kenapa? Kamu tidak takut?" tanyaku

"Hm... sudah aku bilang kan... aku suka Sakura. Aku tidak peduli anak itu" kata-katanya itu membuat mukaku merah

Tiba-tiba..

'CREEET" kucing-kucing itu jadi beringas dan menyerang Gaara.

"Aduh..." keluhnya

"GAARAAAA!" teriakku dan kucing-kucing itu pergi meninggalkan kami

"Ada apa sih ko tiba-tiba.." katanya kaget

'Tak salah lagi' lalu aku pun membalut tangan Gaara yang terluka dengan sapu tanganku

"Maaf" air mataku pun menetes.

"Sakura? Kenapa minta maaf? Jangan-jangan ini pernyataan perang ya?" ucapnya kesal

"Kalau begini apapun yang Sakura katakan aku tidak akan menyerah!" tegasnya.

"Tak apa-apa mungkin dengan begini musuh pun akan putus asa" lanjutnya tenang, ketenangannya itu yang membuatku sebal.

TING...TONG...TING...TONG... bel pergantian pelajaran pun berbunyi

"Ayo kita segera kembali. Tak baik bolos sampai jam pelajaran kedua" ajaknya kembali ke kelas

"Hah? Katanya jam pertama kosong?"

"B.O.H.O.N.G." katanya dengan penekanan di setiap huruf

"..."

"GAARA"

Aku pun mengikuti dia dari belakang menuju kelas.

~**hu..hu...**~ Deg... kretek-kretek-klek. Tiba-tiba kaca jendela dari lantai 3 jatuh dan akan menimpa Gaara.

"AWAS GAARA!"

PRANG

~**Jangan menangis. Mulai hari ini aku akan menjagamu. Sakura satu-satunya yang ku sayang**~

Aku berhasil mendorong Gaara dan aku memeluknya.

"A... arigatou.." katanya kaget karena tiba-tiba kaca jendela jatuh menimpanya.

"Sakura. Kau tak terluka?" aku hanya geleng-geleng kepala

"Huh... akhirnya hanya aku yang dijaga oleh Sakura. Jelek sekali" sungutnya sebal.

"Syukurlah"

"Eh!" aku segera melepaskan pelukan ku pada Gaara.

"Aa... sayang sekali" keluhnya saat aku melepas pelukan.

"Lain kali awas anak itu, Sakura... kalau kita terus lari itu akan percuma. Kita hadapi ya? Buktinya aku bisa dekat dengan Sakura." tandasnya.

"Nah.. ayo kita kembali ke kelas"

Gaara, akulah yang tidak bisa melawannya. Bahkan aku tidak pernah berpikir untuk melawannya. Tapi... sekarang aku yakin bisa melawannya. Mulai sekarang tak ada lagi orang yang terluka. Bukan Gaara yang akan melawannya melainkan aku sendiri.

Kalau hanya berlari, takkan dapat apa-apa. Kalau tidak melawan. Kataku sambil menatap cermin di kamar.

~**sakura, kenapa mengganggu? Padahal sedikit lagi aku bisa menghabisi pengganggu itu**~

"Hentikan! Berapa kali aku harus katakan supaya kamu mengerti? Itu bukan yang ku harapkan!" kataku ketus

~**Aku berjanji akan melindungimu, kamu lupa? Aku akan melindungimu. Hanya aku yang mengerti dirimu**~

"Siapa kamu? Mengapa kau berjanji seperti itu?" Tanyaku tak sabar

~**...Apakah kamu sudah lupa? Benarkah karena itu? Kamu mengangguku?**~

~**Baiklah akan ku ingatkan, tempat itu..**~

"Tempat itu?" tanyaku heran

~**Disana tempat rahasia kita berdua. Tak apa, aku akan menunggu disana. Kamu pasti akan ingat...hu...hu..hu..**~

"Tunggu... tunggu" tanganku menggapai cermin namun tak ada jawaban.

Tempat itu? Tempat rahasia kita? Aku berpikir keras. Lalu aku ingat apa yang dimaksud 'tempat rahasia itu' Gudang kosong itu... jangan-jangan...

"Sa... So... Ri..?"

KRIIIIIIING- KRIIIIIIING bunyi telepon disebuah rumah

"Ya, disini Gaara, Sakura?"

"Ada apa?"

"Apa? Gedung kosong di belakang sekolah?"

"Aku segera kesana.." suara di sebrang telepon

"Tunggu, Sakura!"

Tut... Tut.. Tut..

Gaara bingung dengan Sakura yang tiba-tiba menelepon. Dia pun tampak berpikir

Di gudang belakang sekolah

SAKURA POV  
Aku akan melawan anak itu... Aku pun berjalan mencari pintu rahasia yang sering kulewati sewaktu kecil, pintu itu segera kutemukan dan aku merangkak masuk.

Dimana? Dimana dia? Pikirku

~**hu..hu.. kamu ingatkan Sakura? Aku menunggumu**~

"Sasori? Kamu Sasori kan?" teriakku pada suara itu.

~**hu..hu... kemarilah. Selamat datang kembali Sakura**~ aku mengikuti suara itu sambil mencari-cari asal suara itu.

~**huhuhuhuhuhuhu...huhuuhhuhuhu...hu..hu..hu**~ aku terus mengikuti suara itu sampai akhirnya kau menemukan sebuah cermin yang sangat besar yang memantulkan bayanganku dengan sempurna.

~**Aku rindu sekali tempat ini.. gudang yang gelap dan tak ada siapapun... Aku ingat, jika kamu mengalami peristiwa menyedihkan dan tak mengenakan. Kamu selalu datang kemari untuk menangis. Kamu yang tidak mempunyai teman dan selalu sendirian, aku menemukanmu disini**~

Benar, aku selalu sedih.. aku yang tidak punya teman karena tubuhku lemah dan selalu penuh pertimbangan. Gudang ini adalah gudang rahasiaku tempatku bersembunyi. Bermain sendirian di depan cermin. Dengan gembira berbicara sendiri dengan bayanganku yang terpantul sempurna di cermin. Temanku satu-satunya. Hingga suatu hari.

FLASH BACK

Aku mengajak bayanganku berbicara.

"Aku sakura, kamu?" tanyaku dengan riang pada bayangan di cermin

~**Aku Sasori**~ bayanganku pun menjawab pertanyaanku, membuatku terkaget

"Wah, cermin kau bisa bicara?" tanyaku kaget, aku berlari menjauhi cermin itu karena takut, tapi.

~**Tunggu**~ aku pun berhenti dan menoleh ke arah cermin lagi.

~**Tunggu, jangan takut aku adalah temanmu**~

"Teman"

~**Benar Sakura**~ mirip, tapi itu bukan aku

"Siapa kamu? Kamu tinggal di dalam cermin? Kamu tidak bisa keluar dari situ ya?" tanyaku polos karena sedikit merasa senang mendapat teman.

~**Bisa.. aku bisa keluar kalau kamu mau menerimaku. Dan kita akan selalu bersama. Aku akan jadi temanmu. Aku berjanji akan menjagamu**~ jawabnya lembut namun pasti

'Teman pertamaku' tanpa pikir panjang aku menyentuh cermin itu, tanganku dan tangan bayanganku saling berhimpitan. Lalu bayanganku itu keluar dari cermin.

FLASH BACK END

"Aku ingat kau, Sasori. Teman pertamaku dari cermin!" ingatku

~**Menyenangkan sekali, kamu bisa mengingatnya. Seperti janjiku dulu aku akan menjagamu. Aku agak sedih kamu lupa namaku**~

"Karena ku pikir itu hanya mimpi, Diriku yang lain yang bersal dari cermin" aku tertegun menatap banyanganku di cermin.

~**Sakura adalah orang yang paling penting untukku. Aku tak kan membiarkan orang lain mengganggu Sakura**~

~**Jadi jangan ganggu aku. Anak laki-laki itu akan membuat Sakuraku tersayang menderita dan membuat Sakuraku menangis. Aku tak bisa membiarkan anak laki-laki itu**~

"Hentikan! Gaara sama sekali tidak jahat!"

~**Bukankah Sakura jadi sedih? Hanya dengan berdekatan dengannya. Sakura menjadi labil dan binggung**~

"Itu.. itu..itu.." jawabku terbata

"Itu karena aku suka Gaara" mukaku memerah hanya dengan mengucapkan hal itu.

~**Su...Ka..?**~

"Yang membuatku sedih adalah, jika aku menyukai Gaara mungkin sasori akan melukainya" tandasku

~**...Apa kamu bilang? Aku yang membuatmu sedih? Padahal aku begitu menyayangi Sakura. Tapi Sakura lebih menyukai anak laki-laki itu? Sakuraku lebih memilih anak laki-laki itu dan membuang aku begitu saja setelah seki****an l****ama aku menjagamu?**~ bayanganku terlihat marah

"Sa..."

~**Untuk anak laki-laki seperti itu? Sakura ingin aku pergi? Setelah aku menjagamu?**~

~**Tidak! Aku tidak akan menyerahkan Sakura pada Siapa pun**~ Lalu bayangan diriku pun mulai merangkak keluar dari cermin dan menyerangku.

~**Sakura adalah milikku selamanya**~

"Kyaaa!" teriakku kaget dengan serangan yang dia berikan, aku jatuh terpental. Bayanganku pun sudah menginjak tanah yang sama denganku dan mengambil seutas tali.

~**Kalau laki-laki itu akan mengambilmu**~ dia semakin mendekatkan tali itu ke leherku.

"Sasori... hentikan" aku memohon padanya, namun tidak digubris sama sekali. Dia menjeratkan tali itu ke leherku dan menariknya ketat.

"AAAAAAAA" teriakku kesakitan

~**Sakura, kau akan pergi denganku**~

"Sa...So..Ri... henti" kataku terputus

"HENTIKAN!" teriak seseorang yang baru datang dari arah luar, lalu tali itu sedikit melonggar.

"SAKURA!" teriaknya lagi

"Uhuk... Uhuk..."

"Kamu tak apa? Katakan sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya sambil memegang bahuku, sementara aku memegang bekas jeratan di leherku.

"Gaara?"

"Hah... hah.. apa?" ketika ku sadar, aku ada di sebuah lapangan yang luas tidak ada gudang sama sekali.

"Ini..? aku ada di dalam gudang.."

"Apa katamu? Di belakang sekolah tidak ada gudang"

Benar.. benar.. gudang itu sudah dirobohkan 3 tahun yang lalu.

"Lalu kenapa kamu ada disini? Menjerat lehermu sendiri? Bodoh pun ada batasnya Sakura!"

"Aku..?" aku tak mengerti apa yang telah terjadi, airmataku pun menetes.

Melihat aku menangis Gaara pun memeluk diriku.

"Syukurlah kamu tidak apa-apa, kamu bisa membunuh dirimu sendiri" katanya cemas.

"Sasori... kakak?" bisikku

"Sasori?"

"Aku tak ingat apa pun, aku juga tidak tahu kenapa aku kesini?" aku benar-benar bingung.

"Tadi Sakura menelepon, memintaku datang ke gudang kosong di belakang sekolah" cerita Gaara padaku.

"Aku... aku tidak menelepon. Selain itu aku juga ingat gudang itu sudah dirubuhkan 3 tahun yang lalu" ingatku.

"Apa ya? Aku mulai tidak yakin?" Gaara juga menjadi bingung.

"Aa.. tadi Sakura bilang Sasori... siapa dia?"

"Apa?" jawabku aneh mendengar nama itu meluncur dari mulut Gaara.

"Sasori adalah nama kakakku... kakak kembarku..." jawabku tak mengerti.

"Dia meninggal begitu lahir. Karena itu aku tidak punya kenangan apapun tentang dia, hanya sebuah nama itu yang aku ketahui dari ibu sebagai identitas kakakku" ceritaku sambil mengingat sesuatu.

"Hem.. kenapa tiba-tiba kangen ya?" lanjutku

Mereka pun menyusuri jalan pulang yang diterangi oleh sinar bulan.

FIN

gomen klo masih ada salah penulisan *Ditabok Reader*

maaf juga terlambat mau ngucapain "MARHABAN YA RAMADHAN, Maaf Lahir Bathin" padahal udah mau lebaran ya?

biar dech dari pada nggak

makasih udah baca n Review

enjoy


End file.
